Chuck Versus the Death of Sarah Walker
by LittleCandyMan
Summary: Takes place immediately after Chuck Versus the Last Details. Sarah is slowly dying from the Norseman and Chuck cannot let that happen. He will do anything, ANYTHING to save her. He races against time to save her by getting to Vivian. Fairly dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I actually had the beginning of this story in my head for a while now, but the end of this week's Chuck presented the perfect opportunity to use it in a quick story. I originally thought of the beginning before they were actually together near the end of season 2, but this works just as well.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah is lying in a hospital gown, in a hospital bed, in a hospital as her body slowly deteriorates. The doctors have no idea what is wrong with her or why she is slowly dying, so they are holding her in there just in case something changes in her status. Her eyes are tired from fighting the dawning battle against death. Chuck is sitting in a chair right by her side holding her hand.

"Sarah," Chuck calls sadly as tears are forming in his eyes, "please don't die. I need you. You mean everything to me."

"I'm so sorry," Sarah groans out as her tears start to emerge from seeing his.

"No, you're going to survive! We're going to get married and have a real honeymoon," Chuck smiles sadly through the tears as his eyes glaze over. "We're going to go to a sunny beach resort and you're going to be wearing a sexy little bikini as you lie on a beach chair," he squeezes her hand tighter. "We're going to have the best time of our lives."

"Really?" Sarah smiles as she caresses his cheek with her other hand as he stands up and leans in closer.

"Yes, then we're going to be the best married spy team ever. We'll stop all the bad guys and look super sexy doing it," he chuckles sadly through the tears; Sarah lets out a small tired giggle. "Then, a few years down the road, you're going to have a big tummy," he rubs her stomach as he cries through his sad smile, "that's holding our beautiful children; a boy and a girl."

Sarah just listens intently as she rubs her own stomach letting her hand brush against his. She holds his hand tighter and brings her hand back up to his cheek and looks at his inviting brown eyes lovingly.

"The girl is going to be the most beautiful little angel," Chuck smiles widely. "She's going to look just like her mother. Gorgeous golden hair," Chuck strokes Sarah's hair gently, "and mystical blue eyes."

"And a huge heart like her father," Sarah adds in through her sad smile. She can already picture this little angel and she never thought about it before, but now she would do anything to give Chuck this little girl.

"Yes," Chuck's smile widens. "She's going to have the biggest heart and the sweetest, most adorable smile. She's going to be named after her mother; Sam."

"And the boy," Sarah sobs as her smile widens; the tears running down the sides of her face. "He's going to have adorable little brown curls just like his father," she runs her hand through his hair.

"Yes, and brown eyes," Chuck continues as he cups her cheek.

"The most beautiful loving brown eyes just like his father," Sarah corrects as she looks into the glassy loving brown eyes of Chuck.

"And he's going to be the nicest boy; always seeing the best in people," Chuck explains with a giant smile.

Sarah laughs happily through her tears as they sound like the most amazing children. "His name will be Stephen after your dad."

"Yes," Chuck agrees with all his love. Sarah is the sweetest to name him after his Dad. "And you're going to be the best mother ever; teaching them how to beat up bullies and defend themselves," the tears keep flowing down his face through his big smile. "They're going to love you so much. They're gonna call you mommy and love when you hold them in your gentle arms."

"And you're going to be the best father in the world," Sarah's smile only widens through her tears. "Teaching them computer stuff and video games."

"They're going to be the biggest nerds," Chuck jokes.

"I don't want to die Chuck," Sarah confesses as her smile turns to a frown. "I want to live," she sobs erratically. "I want to have Sam and Stephen! I want to make you a family, Chuck."

"You will," Chuck cries loudly as he holds her face in his. "You'll survive this and it will only make you stronger. I promise I will save you Sarah."

"I love you," Sarah sniffles through the heavy amount of tears.

"I love you too Sarah," he says humbly as he leans in and drops a soft kiss on her lips. "Sleep Sarah. I will save you; I promise." Sarah closes her eyes and lets Chuck's voice soothe her to a blissful sleep. "I promise I will save you," he reiterates in almost a whisper. He drops another light feather kiss on her lips and then one on her forehead. "I'll be back soon, my love."

/

Chuck walks into the high security prison that houses the worst of the worst criminals that the government has captured. He steps up to the security booth where a single guard is sitting inside a bulletproof booth. "CIA," Chuck flashes his badge. "I need to see the prisoner, Alexei Volkoff."

"Did you set up an appointment?" The guard asks nonchalantly.

"Do I have to contact my superiors? Or are you going to let me see him?" Chuck nearly shouts in a hateful growl.

"Right away sir," the guard relents with a sigh as he buzzes the door for Chuck to enter the facility. "I will have him moved to Conjugal room #14."

"Thank you," Chuck huffs in relief as he follows the signs.

/

Chuck walks by a single guard with an assault rifle guarding the outside of the door. Chuck nods at the guard as he steps into room #14 to see Alexei Volkoff sitting with his hands cuffed in front of him on the table. "Charles," he smiles at him.

"What do you know about the Norseman?" Chuck asks quickly and boldly.

"All business, I see," Volkoff snorts; his smile widening.

"I don't have time for your crap Volkoff!" Chuck shouts angrily before calming down. "Or should I call you Agent X?"

"Where did you hear that?" Volkoff becomes completely serious and slightly worried as his eyes widen at the name.

"I know who you are, Hartley," Chuck uses Volkoff's real name and sees the fear registering on his face.

"How do you know that name?" Volkoff demands with worry.

"My father was your best friend until his Intersect took over you. I can help you, but only if you help me."

"How can you fix me?"

"I can get rid of the Intersect and you can go back to being the British scientist you originally were."

"What do you want?" Volkoff asks; obviously intrigued by the offer. He can still remember being Hartley, but it seems so long ago that Stephen tried to help him and he wasn't Alexei Volkoff.

"What do you know about the Norseman?"

"It's a device that targets its enemies through their DNA. It is virtually unstoppable."

"There has to be a way to stop it," Chuck bangs the table angrily with a hammered fist.

"What is going on Charles?" Volkoff asks curiously as he sees the pained expression in his face.

"Your daughter, Vivian," Chuck sighs as tears start to form in his eyes, "she used it on Sarah. She's killing my fiancée."

Volkoff's eyes widen in surprise. He was always partial to Chuck and his family because of their relations with Mary Bartowski. "I'll help you if you can fix me."

"How can you help me if it is unstoppable?" Chuck asks dreadfully like there is no hope.

"The Norseman works like an x-ray machine. It is a type of radiation that rises and expands the oxygen in the blood until it needs to escape from the body; usually through the cavities in the nose or ears, and sometimes the eyes."

"So how do I stop it? It works through walls!"

"You cannot stop it without actually having the Norseman and flipping the switch on it; well that and destroying it. But you can slow it down. The lead aprons they use to stop x-rays will slow the Norseman down immensely."

"I've seen it kill people in seconds. How come Sarah hasn't been killed and she was targeted over an hour ago?"

"The farther the target, the longer it takes. She must be far away from here."

"Do you know where?" Chuck demands seriously.

"I think so," Volkoff nods.

"Then you're coming with me," Chuck pulls out his phone and steps out of the room; leaving Volkoff to himself. "Keep him in there," Chuck orders the guard, who just nods. Chuck pulls out his phone and calls Beckman.

"Beckman," she answers the phone.

"General, it's Chuck. I know how to save Sarah, but I need Alexei Volkoff," Chuck states seriously.

"What do you mean?" Beckman asks confusedly.

"He's going to lead me straight to Vivian and I can stop the Norseman."

"I cannot allow you to take him from prison. He is too dangerous."

"It's Sarah, General!" Chuck yells angrily. How could she not let him save her? His everything is lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life while Chuck is racing against time to save her.

"I know that Chuck, but the numerous calls I'd have to make would not be in time. I'm sorry, but I cannot let you take him out of prison," Beckman explains somberly. She is utterly remorse over Sarah as she has grown to care about her team and she feels horrible for Chuck, but she has to stay resolute.

"Please General. I need Sarah," Chuck confesses sadly as the tears once again rise. "I can't live without her."

"I'm sorry Chuck, I really am," Beckman confesses even more somberly.

Chuck hangs up the phone abruptly and walks up to the guard. "I'm sorry for this," he states and the guard furrows his brow. Chuck instantly flashes and incapacitates him with a punch to the gut and a knee to the forehead. Chuck walks into the cell and looks at Volkoff. "We're leaving. Get up," he states with no room for argument. Volkoff actually kind of likes this new initiative as he follows Chuck's orders completely; almost like an evil version.

As they walk out of the room, Volkoff sees the unconscious guard. "Whoa, Charles. I never knew you had it in you," Volkoff jokes as he starts to like this new Chuck even more. Chuck ignores him as he leads him through a narrow hallway where two guards are at the end. He knows he shouldn't be harming his own team, but he will do anything to save Sarah. He fires a tranquilizer dart into each of their necks. "This is fun," Volkoff smiles at the two tranquilized guards.

Chuck turns the corner with Volkoff tailing right behind him. They walk down another narrow hallway that leads to the guard in the booth guarding the entrance to the prison. "I'm transferring this prisoner under orders from General Beckman," Chuck states to the guard.

"I didn't get any heads up," the guard looks Chuck up and down skeptically.

"Dammit!" Chuck bursts angrily as his brown eyes become blacker with hate. "Do I have to tell my superiors how incompetent you are? I can have you fired in a second!"

"Um, uh, alright," the guard fearfully agrees. "I'll let you through then." He hits the button and the door opens. Chuck takes the shocked and appalled Volkoff through the doors and out of the complex.

/

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Chuck states to Volkoff, who is handcuffed to the hand grip just above the inside of the door of the car. "Don't move." Chuck slams the door shut and walks into the hospital. He makes his way to Sarah's hospital room and walks in to see Sarah's eyes closed and she looks paler than usual. A pain arises in Chuck's heart as he looks over at the heart monitor to see it beating steadily. _She's just sleeping_, he sighs with a huge breath of relief. He walks up to her and brushes away a few strands of her golden hair.

"I'm going to save you Sarah. I know how to and I'm going to do it. I promise," he kisses her makeup-less forehead with a soft loving kiss. "I love you Sarah." She just lays there peacefully with her eyes closed and her lips relaxed. He brushes his finger along her soft luscious pink lips as he turns and steps out of the room. He sees Devon walking by and grabs his arm a little more forcefully than needed. "Devon," Chuck states seriously.

"Bro!" Devon groans slightly from the unnecessary strength of the hand around his arm. He turns to look at Chuck; Chuck's eyes blackened with revenge and hatred.

"I need you to place one of those x-ray aprons over Sarah."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me," Chuck states with utter seriousness. "Place one over her entire body. Promise me you'll do that right now."

"Dude, you're kind of scaring me," Devon cautiously states as he leans back from Chuck.

"Just promise me!" Chuck nearly shouts; luckily not loud enough to gather the attention of everyone in the hospital hallways.

"Alright bro. I will," Devon relents with a sigh.

"Thank you Devon. Make sure Sarah knows how much I love her."

"Where're you going?"

"To save her," Chuck turns and walks out of the hospital and into his car.

"That was quick," Volkoff muses with a shrug.

"You're going to take me to Vivian and help me stop the Norseman."

"Alright," Volkoff nods.

Chuck's phone rings and he looks at the screen and it says encrypted with Beckman's snarling face on it. "What?" Chuck answers with hatred.

"Stop this Chuck. This isn't how to do it," Beckman demands humbly.

"I'm not stopping until I save Sarah," Chuck declares confidently and defiantly.

"If you do this, you won't have any of the CIA or the NSA's resources and you will be treated as a terrorist," Beckman warns, but she already knows the answer.

"I know that," he states with not even a hint of worry.

Beckman sighs loudly. "Then go to Edwards Air Force Base. There is a private jet waiting for you. It will have all the ammunition you will need. This is all the help I can give you, but I will have to say you stole it."

"Thank you General," Chuck ends the phone call.

/

Chuck drives onto the base and to the hangar that houses the plane Beckman has left. He steps out and takes Volkoff with him towards the plane. Chuck walks around it to see Casey leaning against it with his arms crossed. "I'm not stopping until Sarah is safe," Chuck states, expecting Casey to be there to stop him. "I'll fight you if I have to," Chuck declares utterly serious with pure intent to keep his word.

"Relax, Walker's my partner too. I'm coming with you," Casey states as he gets off the side of the plane.

A smile grows on Chuck's face. "Thank you Casey."

"Yea, no problem as long as I get to fly this thing," Casey states as he climbs into the cockpit.

"That's fine with me," Chuck smirks.

"Secure the prisoner," Casey orders as he starts up the engines.

"After all we've been together, I'm still just a prisoner?" Volkoff quips as Chuck pushes him into a chair and buckles the seatbelt.

"Shut up," Chuck states as he cuffs Volkoff's ankles to the chair.

**/**

**This should only be a three part chapter that I hope to finish before next week's episode.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you haven't heard, NBC is most likely going to renew Chuck for a fifth season. Everyone rejoice!**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck and Casey are in the cockpit while Volkoff is still cuffed in the back. They are about to land in Moscow on a private strip that Volkoff informed them about. "According to Volkoff, Vivian is most likely in her office in his old building. We're going in guns blazing," Chuck explains.

"You mean I am. You make sure the prisoner doesn't do anything stupid," Casey states.

"Exactly," Chuck states halfheartedly as he walks into the back where the armory is. He pulls out two tranquilizer pistols and holsters them. He then takes a Smith and Wesson model 5906 handgun, Sarah's favorite, and hides it behind his back.

/

They land and Casey takes a handgun and an MP5. "You're going to tell us the quickest and safest way to her office," Chuck demands of Volkoff.

"Alright, I knew you needed me for something," he smiles charmingly and Chuck nearly hits him across the face but stops himself.

"Let's go," Chuck pushes Volkoff forward while Casey leads.

/

They step into the front of the building to see two guards by the elevator and the man at the desk. "Hello men," Volkoff states loudly as they all freeze at seeing their old boss. Casey immediately fires his MP5, killing all three of them in three concentrated bursts.

"That takes care of that. Now where?" Chuck demands.

"I always was a careful man," Volkoff starts to explain with an amused smile.

"We don't have time for your god damn riddles!" Chuck scolds angrily. Times is running out on Sarah's life.

"Alright, alright," Volkoff raises his hands in surrender. "I have a secret elevator that will bypass any opposition. We just take it to the sixteenth floor."

Chuck and Casey follow Volkoff as he presses a certain pattern into the blank wall. The wall suddenly slides back and reveals a secret passageway. They walk in to see an elevator inside. "Here it is," Volkoff smiles. They all gather in the elevator and wait patiently as it ascends.

"I like this new Chuck," Volkoff smiles at Chuck. "He's ferocious."

Chuck just stands there quietly hoping that Sarah is alright and still alive. His mission is to stop the Norseman and detain Vivian. He cannot lose himself in rage or vengeance for threatening his family.

"Shut up, prisoner," Casey orders. The silence become deafening as they wait until finally the elevator dings.

"It should be just around the corner," Volkoff explains with a devious smile.

"Take him. I'll be right back. I just want to call Sarah," Chuck says as Casey nods and then pulls Volkoff out of the elevator. Chuck brings his phone to his ear as it rings and the elevator doors close. "Please pick up," Chuck mutters as he wills her to answer.

Sarah is sitting in her hospital bed with the heavy mat over her entire body. She remember Devon putting it on her.

/

"_Chuck?" She groans tiredly through closed eyes as she feels the weight on her whole body._

"_It's Devon," Devon states calmly. "Chuck was here a few minutes ago,"_

"_I missed him?" Sarah sniffles as she chokes back a sob._

"_Yea, he said he was going to save you though. He seemed pretty intent on carrying out that promise."_

_Sarah smiles at the thought. "What are you putting over me?"_

"_Chuck said it would help, so you know I'd do anything to help," Devon smiles at her._

"_Thanks Devon," Sarah smiles back._

/

Sarah sees her phone ringing on the counter next to her. She reaches out and grabs it. Her body is so weak that she uses nearly all her strength to grab it. She sees Chuck's face once she finally reels it back in. "Chuck?" She answers the phone to hear a heavy sigh.

"Oh my god Sarah. I miss you so much," Chuck confesses emotionally.

"I miss you too," Sarah sobs. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Russia. I'm going to save you. Just hold on. Please," Chuck lets out a cry, "can you do that for me?"

"I, I," her voice trails off.

"Sarah?" chuck asks worriedly. "Sarah? Are you still there?"

"I love you Chuck," she says weakly through heavy tears.

"I love you too," Chuck immediately responds.

"I, I'm sorry…" her voice becomes barely even a whisper.

"No! Sarah, hold on! Sarah! Sarah? Please!" He cries as he hammers his fist into the wall of the elevator. "Sarah! Please," he sobs as he hears the Sarah's phone clatter on the tiles of the hospital floor. "P—p—please," he cries heavily. He listens and hears the heart rate monitor flat lining. "NO!" Chuck yells at the top of his lungs. "SARAH!" The tears are waterfalling down his cheeks as he falls to his knees. "Why?" He cries out to no one in particular as he drops the phone to the ground. "No…" he trails off somberly as he slumps his shoulders and just cries for a couple minutes.

He finally decides to pulls himself together; gathers his cell phone and grips the gun behind his back making sure it is still there. He wipes away any remnants of tears he can and steps out of the elevator; his expression is empty of any emotion whatsoever.

"Is she alright?" Casey asks humbly.

"Yea," Chuck responds in a monotone voice. Casey eyes him carefully before dropping any thought of argument.

They walk up to the double doors of Volkoff's office and Chuck pulls out the pistol while Casey is holding Volkoff. Casey's eyes widen as he sees a real gun in Chuck's hands. Chuck's whole body manner and mannerisms has changed. He looks more robotic than anything else; like an android. He no longer has any emotion affecting his posture. He has nothing to live for now; Sarah's dead.

"Is that a real gun?" Casey asks, but Chuck ignores him as he flashes on the gun and learns how to use it with perfect accuracy.

"Yea," he mumbles as he launches a thunderous kick into the doors; blasting them open. Vivian, who was sitting at the desk, quickly jumps out of her chair, pulling a pistol out for defense. Chuck, using his Intersect skills, fires a single shot that hits her fingers on the grip of the pistol; knocking it clear out of her hand.

"Ah!" she shrieks as her right hand ring finger is now completely gone. She looks at her three fingers remaining and the blood gushing from the stub that's left of her ring finger. Her eyes widen and fear takes over.

"Where's the Norseman?" Chuck growls as he aims the gun between her eyes. Casey is dumbfounded as he has never seen Chuck shoot a real gun that didn't go off by accident.

"What?" Vivian mumbles in fear and surprise.

"WHERE IS IT?" Chuck steps around the desk and presses the gun to her forehead; the circular barrel pressing into her sweaty skin.

"It's, it's over there," Vivian points to her bottom desk drawer. Chuck follows her eyes and then smacks her with the pistol; knocking her to the ground. He opens the bottom drawer to see the Norseman activated in the otherwise empty drawer. He pulls it out and disarms it.

"Here," Chuck tosses it to the confused Casey. He has never seen such a killer mentality in Chuck before. He luckily catches it as Chuck continues digging into the drawers. Vivian is still stunned by pistol whip to the jaw as she tastes the blood in her mouth and she looks up at Chuck; pure death in his eyes.

Chuck lifts her into her chair and duct tapes her to it before she can really recover enough to struggle. She looks up at him with utter fear as he aims the gun on her left hand; the barrel pressing into her skin. "What, what do you want?" Vivian asks shakily.

"Nothing," Chuck states ominously as he fires the gun into her hand. She screams loudly at the pain coursing through her and the residual burn of the heated barrel.

"Chuck!" Casey calls him out. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge before I kill myself," Chuck fires another shot into the exact same spot on the other hand. Another scream comes from the hurting Vivian. Both her hands are dripping with blood as tears stream down her face.

"Charles!" Volkoff demands as it is his only daughter. "We had a deal!"

"That was if Sarah survived. Now, stay out of this!" Chuck quickly turns to him and shouts. Volkoff can see the change in Chuck as he is no longer controlling his emotions, but they are controlling him.

"Chuck," Casey states humbly. "Don't do this."

"I have to do this," Chuck states as he looks over Vivian.

"What would Sarah think?" Casey asks; hoping to calm Chuck down.

"SARAH'S DEAD!" Chuck shouts at the top of his lungs. "THIS BITCH KILLED HER!" Tears start to form in his eyes. Casey actually flinches at Chuck's shout. He has never seen him so broken and nonchalant about inflicting pain. An even odder thing happens as Casey feels a tug in his heart. He doesn't know how to place it, but his eyes start to sting with lubrication and depression clouds over him. "She took her from me," Chuck sniffles as the tears come in full force and his eyes glass over. "My angel… she's gone. Gone forever. She was so beautiful. We were going to have the most adorable, sweetest kids, Stephen and Sam," Chuck sobs as he aims the gun at Vivian's forehead.

"Please, I'm so sorry," Vivian begs with all her heart. She never had it in her to become an evil mastermind. Chuck knows it.

"No you're not," Chuck states seriously through his tears. "She didn't do anything to you. I tried my hardest to keep my promises to you," Chuck sniffs through his glassy eyes. "I did everything I could and YOU KILLED HER!" He screams at the top of his lungs. "My Sarah," he drowns his face into his hands, "she's gone." He sobs uncontrollably as he sits on her desk. "You took my whole life from me. Two days from our wedding. We were so close," he drops his hands as he looks up at her, "until you took her from me. You took my family from me. You took everything from me and now I'm going to make you feel the pain you've caused me. You're gonna wish you were dead not even hallway through it, but it will never come," he smirks evilly through his tears. "You will beg for death but it will never come."

"Please, Chuck," Vivian cries out in utter fear. "I should never have listened to Riley."

"Too late. You better own up to your god, because you're going to wish he kills you quicker than I intend," the smirk comes back on Chuck's face. "You see, your father and I share something that my father created. It is called the Intersect. Your father used to be just a scientist until the CIA demanded he upload my father's prototype experiment. It backfired and he became the identity he was uploaded with. My father spent his whole life trying to fix him, but he never got far enough. The difference between our Intersects is mine gives me skills instead of an identity. You see, I know how to inflict the most pain on you without causing any bodily harm. It's actually a really nice perk."

"Please," Vivian begs.

"I know how to keep you alive the longest while inflicting the most pain," Chuck laughs evilly. "You're gonna feel every second of it too."

"Chuck," Casey states humbly once more. "Don't do this. This isn't you."

"I'm no one now. I became no one when my fiancée was killed," Chuck states seriously as he pulls out a lighter. "This is going to hurt," he ignites the lighter and holds it to each finger; burning them to complete blackness. Vivian screams and shrieks the entire time as she smells the horrible smell of burning flesh in her nostrils.

After every finger is blackened beyond any feeling left in her fingers, Chuck stops the lighter and pockets it. Vivian is totally broken as she is slumped in her chair, but still conscious. Casey has never seen such a horrific torture and he prides himself on torturing people.

"You shouldn't have tried to take over your father's business," Chuck explains as he lifts her head up; her eyes are bloodshot with pain and tears. "You could have become anything but you chose a villain. And you chose to kill her. Why did you have to kill her? Why did you have to take my whole life from me?" His eyes glass over but it doesn't hamper his accuracy as he fires a point blank range bullet into her right shoulder.

"AHH!" Vivian cries out is utter pain.

"Charles, please," Volkoff begs. "She's my daughter."

"Well your daughter shouldn't have killed my fiancée!" Chuck retorts as he gives Volkoff a dirty look. "She could've left well enough alone, but no. She had to kill Sarah, my angel." Chuck turns back to Vivian as she is slumped over and the blood is pouring down her chest from the gunshot wound in her right shoulder. "Your first kill was my fiancée," he sniffs as he chokes back tears and sobs. "You're gonna be my first kill. It's only fitting, huh?"

Chuck fires another shot into her left shoulder just above where the aorta is. "AHHHAHHAHH," Vivian cries profusely as the pain is too great. "P—P—Please," her voice wavers with pain and tears.

"It hurts huh?" Chuck smirks evilly. "You want it to end, don't you?" Chuck lifts her slumped head by clasping her chin tightly; her cheeks sliding up from the force of his grip. "It's not going to end. Not for a long time… And I'm gonna enjoy every moment of it." He takes a pen off her desk and jams it into her left thigh.

Vivian is too tired to even scream as she just whimpers and cries. She just wants it to end so badly. She has never been in so much pain before and she cannot take it anymore. She begs god for him to kill her faster, but her prayers are unanswered.

/

Chuck finally finishes his promise an hour later. Vivian confessed everything she could by the end, which Casey aptly took notes in his mind so Volkoff Industries will be finished completely. Chuck looks back at the body of what used to be Vivian. Her fingers are black, her arms are soaked with blood from the numerous cuts on her upper arms and shoulders, her face is no longer recognizable as he unleashed all his rage in a flurry of punches, and her whole upper body is drenched in her blood from the multiple gunshots in her shoulders.

He looks at the gun in his hand and raises it. He aims the barrel at his right temple. "Stop!" Casey demands as he stretches his arm out towards him.

"Why?" Chuck asks with no sliver of hope in his life. He is completely deflated and just wants to die without Sarah.

"Because this isn't you," Casey steps closer; trying to take the gun from him. "You got your revenge. Sarah wouldn't want you to kill yourself."

"I can't live without her Casey," Chuck's eyes water sorrowfully. "She meant everything to me. She was so amazing. I promised I would save her, but I failed. I failed her," Chuck finally breaks down and falls to his knees crying uncontrollably as the gun slides along the hard floor. "She was so nice to me. She trusted me and now she's gone. I can't do it. I can't move on. She was too amazing." Chuck continues to cry.

Casey has never seen someone so emotionally broken before. He has seen people broken physically after his tortures, but never has he seen someone so helpless from someone else dying. Casey picks up the gun and pockets it before placing his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "I, I loved her too," he says softly. "She was the best partner I ever had." The rarest thing happens as Chuck feels a single tear drip onto his neck. Casey actually cried.

/

Sarah weakly looks around her hospital bed; seeing five doctors including Ellie and Devon. One of them is holding defibrillator pads in his hands. "What happened?" She asks weakly as she looks at them in confusion.

"We lost you for a moment there," Ellie smiles as she brushes the hair off of Sarah's pale face.

"I, I died?" Sarah's eyes widen.

"For exactly two minutes and thirty-six seconds," Ellie squeezes Sarah's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better actually. I feel a little stronger," Sarah answers truthfully. She doesn't feel like her body is giving up on her or she is losing the will to live. It is almost like she is no longer fighting the pain as it is slowly fading away.

"That's great," Ellie smiles widely. "You should sleep. Your body still isn't up to strength."

"Where's Chuck?" Sarah asks as she doesn't see him in the room.

"He's at home trying to sleep. I forced him to," Ellie lies with a charming smile. Devon told her what Chuck had told him earlier, but Sarah doesn't need to know that Chuck is not anywhere near.

"Okay," Sarah weakly nods as she closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Sarah," Ellie places her lips softly on Sarah's forehead. Sarah's lips curl into a gentle smile as she lets her body and mind succumb to sleep.

**/**

**You didn't think Sarah would actually be dead, did you? Next up is the last chapter of how Chuck and Sarah reconcile.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it's official, Chuck is renewed for a 13 episode fifth season! It's a miracle and now I can continue writing stories without feeling like I'm wasting my time! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for being awesome Chuck fans that fight for their show.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Casey is flying the plane back home. He already informed Beckman of Vivian's "unfortunate" death and talked to Beckman about Sarah's death, but she hadn't heard anything; which was odd in Casey's opinion. A top agent like Sarah would be pronounced dead to her superiors almost immediately. Beckman informed Casey that she was able to justify the mission as a plan to infiltrate Volkoff Industries with a quick and devastating blow; which worked perfectly. Volkoff Industries is no more without any leader.

Casey looks over to the co-pilot seat to see Chuck with his head down as he stares at his hands like they are painted in blood. Casey wouldn't let Chuck out of his sight in fear he would do something irrational like commit suicide.

"How're you holding up?" Casey asks humbly; breaking the silence. He knows it's a stupid question. Obviously he's not holding up well. He lost the love of his life and just brutally tortured and murdered the woman who killed his love.

"I, I killed someone, Casey," Chuck looks up at him with disbelief as he brings his hands up like they are stained with blood. "I didn't think I could ever do it, I couldn't ever do it. But, but Sarah wasn't there to stop me."

"You're finally a spy then," Casey jokes with a tiny scoff. Humor is probably not the best idea, but Casey has no idea what he is doing. This is virgin territory for him.

"Ha," Chuck snorts humorlessly. "What's the point in being a spy without her? I miss her so much. She was the only reason I became a spy. I, I don't want to live without her," his eyes start to glass over. "I have nothing left. What should I do?"

"You still have Ellie and your mom. You mean a lot to them," Casey explains as he really doesn't know what to say. Sarah did mean absolutely everything to Chuck. Chuck literally did everything for her; from leaving the car to make sure she was safe, to downloading the 2.0 so they could still work together. Everything he has done in the last four years was for her.

"But I don't think I can," he confesses sadly as the tears start to escape. "She was my life. She's the only one who can make me happy again. I'll never find happiness again."

"Sarah would want you to move on."

"I can't move on," he sniffs emotionally. "I'll never love someone as much as I loved her," his voice is croaky with sadness. "She'll always have my heart."

"I know," Casey barely whispers. "Just get some rest. You haven't slept in over a day."

"I don't think I can," Chuck rubs the fresh tears from his eyes. "Every time I close my eyes, I see Vivian screaming. I shouldn't have killed her. Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried to stop you. You weren't going to be persuaded though. I don't blame you. If the love of my life was killed, I would try to exact revenge."

"But I'm just like Daniel Shaw then. I'm worse," he sobs in fear. "I actually killed the person. Oh god! I'm horrible. I should be locked in a cage forever."

"You may have done it for the wrong reasons, but you saved this world," Casey informs the somber sobbing Chuck truthfully. "She had to be stopped and that is what you did. You may have taken it a little too far, but you're still a hero."

"Well I don't feel like one," Chuck shakes his head as he somberly looks at his hands on his lap.

"You are," he states firmly. "Now get some sleep. You know how much I hate talking about feelings," Casey gives Chuck a small joking smirk.

"I'll try," Chuck weakly grins at Casey.

"You want me to tranq you?" Casey smirks jokingly.

Chuck lets out a tiny chuckle as his lips barely curve into a smile as he looks at Casey. "I might have to take you up on that offer." Chuck closes his eyes and tries to sleep; no matter how hard it is.

/

Sarah's strength is slowly returning. Her skin is slowly becoming opaque with its silky tan pigment. She just woke up from sleeping for ten hours. She looks around the dark hospital room to see it completely empty besides her. She sighs sadly, hoping to see Chuck sleeping in the chair next to her, holding her hand. She sees her phone sitting on the counter next to her and reaches for it. She easily grabs it and reels it back in. She remembers how difficult it was yesterday to do the same task. Then she remembers how the call ended. Her mind is fuzzy as it tries to replay what happened and all she remembers is telling Chuck she loves him. The rest is completely blanked out.

She quickly flips through her contacts until she sees the smiling handsome face of her Chuck. A smile grows on her face at seeing the picture of the man she's going to spend the rest of her life with. Her heart flutters as she thinks about how amazing he has made her life. She hits the green phone icon on her iPhone and listens to it ring.

/

Chuck feels his ring vibrate in his pocket. It wakes him from his restless sleep and he pulls it out lazily. He really doesn't have any urge to talk to the few people who would call him. It's probably Ellie or Devon telling him they're sorry for his loss. Words aren't going to change anything. She's gone and he's lost without her. He looks at the caller id on the phone and sees Sarah's smiling angelic face. The tears come back as he looks away in pain.

"How could someone play such a sick joke?" He mumbles to himself as he grips the phone tightly. What kind of monster would do such a thing? It hasn't even been a day since she passed and they are using her phone to call him.

"What?" Casey looks over and sees a flash of golden hair on Chuck's phone.

"Someone is calling me from Sarah's phone," he sniffs as the anger rises in him. "What the hell kind of asshole would do that?"

"Let me answer it," Casey takes the phone from him. "I'm gonna kill them for playing such a cruel joke." He hits the green icon and puts it to his ear. "Who the hell do you think you are calling from this phone?" He angrily demands. "Do you have no morals at all? I should beat your face in!"

"Casey?" Sarah's confused voice stops him. He's come to recognize her voice very well after four years.

"Walker?" Casey furrows his brow in confusion as he flinches back in his seat. Chuck's ears perk up as he looks at Casey with confused wide eyes. "Sarah?"

"Yea," Sarah deadpans, "why are you answering Chuck's phone?" Sarah asks with confusion as if they are just having a normal conversation before worry starts to cloud over her. "Where is Chuck? Is he alright?"

"What, what happened?" Casey is now dumbfounded as he forces out the question. "You were dead."

"What? No, well I kind of died, but I was revived. Tell me where Chuck is. I need to talk to him," her voice wavers with emotion.

"He's right here," Casey hands the phone to Chuck. Chuck looks at him like he's crazy. "Walker's apparently up and kicking," he gives Chuck a full-blown smile that no one has ever seen from him before.

"Don't lie to me Casey," Chuck warns as his eyes start to glass over and he shakes his head seriously. "If this is some kind of joke, I'm gonna crash this plane," he says with pure intent to carry out his promise. "I'm not kidding."

"Just talk on the phone," Casey rolls his eyes with a grunt.

Chuck puts the phone to his ear hesitantly. Sarah hears his breath in the phone and asks, "Chuck?"

Chuck immediately recognizes the voice as his angelic babe's; Sarah's. "Sarah? Is that really you?" Tears come to his glassy eyes.

"Chuck," Sarah smiles brightly. "It's me." He sighs with a breath that sounded like he's been holding it for over ten hours

"I thought you were dead," Chuck smiles brightly through the joyous tears raining down his cheeks. "It was the worst moment of my life when I heard the heart rate monitor flat lining. I didn't know what to do."

"I'm so sorry," Sarah lets out a sob as she thinks about how much pain he must have been in. "I was technically dead, but Ellie and Devon saved me. Chuck," Sarah says joyously, "I'm feeling so much better. I think I beat the Norseman. I want to see you again. Where are you?"

"I'm on a flight home."

"What are you doing?" Sarah asks curiously and confusedly. "Ellie said you were at home."

"I stopped Vivian," Chuck's mind replays the entire torture that was unnecessary now that Sarah was alive. "I, I ki—turned off the Norseman and we recovered it," Chuck fumbles over his words as he couldn't tell her that he killed someone. He couldn't disappoint her that way.

"Thank you for saving me, Chuck," Sarah says with absolute relief and happiness as joyous tears stream down her face. "I miss you. I want to see your handsome face and feel those soft curls again."

Chuck laughs with utter content. He has never felt so relieved and happy in his life. He slides the microphone of the phone from his ear and looks over at Casey. "How long till we get back Casey?"

"Two hours till we land," Casey informs him quickly.

"I'll be there in two and half hours Sarah. I need to see you gorgeous blue eyes and adorable smile," Chuck says jubilantly into the phone with a giant smile.

"I'll be waiting Chuck."

"I love you so much Sarah. I want to hold your beautiful body in my arms."

"I love you too Chuck. I want to be in your arms forever."

/

All the effects of the Norseman have dissipated so Sarah is feeling completely fine as she impatiently waits for Chuck to sweep her off her feet and give her an earthshattering kiss that overflows with passion and love. She hears the door to her hospital room opening and a giant smile forms on her face in anticipation for Chuck. Sarah's smile drops as she sees Ellie walk in with a big smile.

"You're awake," Ellie smiles as she walks up to Sarah. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling fine now," Sarah smiles widely. "I'm just waiting for Chuck. I know he wasn't at home." Ellie sucks in a breath through clenched teeth apologetically. "It's okay. He's gonna be here in a couple hours."

"That's great," Ellie sits in the chair. "I'm guessing what was wrong with you had something to do with being a spy."

"Now why would you think that?" Sarah quips with a small chuckle.

"Come on," Ellie drawls in a chuckle, "you just mysteriously dropped at the middle of your wedding rehearsal and we couldn't figure out what the heck was wrong with you."

"I guess it was kind of obvious," Sarah laughs loudly. "Don't worry, Chuck stopped her and saved me."

"I always knew my brother was a hero," Ellie grins brightly at Sarah.

"He's my hero," Sarah laughs at how cheesy it sounds. "I guess I kind of need to thank you guys for saving me too."

"We were just doing our jobs," Ellie squeezes Sarah's hand. "No need to thank us."

"I wanted to. I've never really had much of a family, but you guys have always made me feel like family," Sarah smiles bashfully at Ellie.

"That's because you are family, Sarah," Ellie hugs Sarah lovingly. "You always will be."

"I love you Ellie," Sarah whispers shyly into Ellie's ear as they stay in the hug.

"I love you too," Ellie smiles widely at her new sister as she leans back from the hug. "I can't wait to officially have a sister."

"Me neither," Sarah matches Ellie's giant smile.

/

Chuck finally gets back to Los Angeles and storms into the hospital with a purpose. He goes straight to Sarah's room and opens the door quickly. He sees his angel giving him the special smile that melts his heart. "Chuck," she sighs happily as she turns so her feet are dangling off the side of the bed as she sits up.

He doesn't say anything. Instead, he walks up to her and lifts her into his arms and gives her the most passionate fervent kiss she has ever felt. His lips come crashing into hers hard and his tongue massages hers fiercely while their lips are glued together. He leans back as his hands grasp her soft toned ass and slides her higher up on him. She wraps her legs around his waist once he adjusts her.

He never thought he was ever going to be able to feel her warm touch again. He thought that he lost her amazing smile, beautiful blue eyes, and that amazingly innocent personality when it comes to pop culture forever. He can't live without any of those, but she is still alive. That means he still has all those things; he still has her. He still has something; rather someone to live for. He cries joyously as her luscious lips press against his. After what felt like hours, they finally break the kiss with pleasurable moans; breathing heavily as they rest on each other's forehead.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to do that again," he smiles through his joyous tears while still holding her against him. "I thought I lost you Sarah. I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again. I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either," Sarah confesses as she starts to feel tears welling inside her after seeing the tears on his face.

"I, I killed her," he sobs erratically as he sits her back onto the bed. She brings his head to her chest and just holds him while soothingly rubbing her hand along his back. "I ki—killed Vivian. I thought you were dead and I didn't have you to stop me from hurting her."

"It's okay, Chuck," Sarah assures humbly as she continues to rub his back. She can feel her gown weighing down with his tears as his face is so perfectly nestled between her breasts.

"I tortured her for no reason," he confesses in a mumble as his mouth is pressed against the gown. "I used the Intersect to cause as much pain as I could. I wanted to make her feel what I felt. I'm a monster Sarah." He lets out a loud sob.

"No you're not," Sarah whispers humbly as she kisses the top of his head.

"Yes I am. I mutilated her," he looks up at her. "I took all her dignity away and continued to torture her," he drops his head back into Sarah's chest. "I'm a horrible person. You can't love me anymore."

"I do Chuck. I still love you," Sarah says as she brings his head up. She understands what he must have gone through. She would want revenge if someone were to kill Chuck. She would do anything to get it too. She understands that Chuck can still be her Chuck, but she will have to be there with him the whole time. "I'll be with you the whole time. I will never leave you Chuck. I want to be with you forever."

"But I killed someone," He argues through heavy ears as he pulls hit head out and looks at her. "I'm not the Chuck you feel in love with. Every time I close my eyes, I see Vivian screaming. I hate myself!"

"Don't say that," Sarah pleads as she starts to cry for him. She hates what he had to go through.

"It's true though. I've changed. I'm no better than Daniel Shaw."

"Don't you dare say that," Sarah demands sternly with utter seriousness as she looks straight at his eyes. "You're so much better than him. Don't you ever compare yourself to him! He can't hold a candle to you!"

"But I killed out of revenge. That's what Shaw was going to do."

"Stop saying his name!" Sarah nearly screams. She hated the brief time she had spent with him. It felt like she was betraying Chuck the whole time and felt worse when he was reduced to begging her to join him in Rome. It was the darkest moment of their relationship and Sarah never wants to think about it or Shaw ever again. "You're nothing like him! You killed one person. He killed hundreds. You're so much more than him."

Chuck reads the serious expression on her face and sees how much pain she is holding in as she tries to comfort him. He finally realizes that she would do anything for him and it doesn't matter if he's killed someone because Sarah will be there to comfort him and keep him from losing himself. "Thank you Sarah," he smiles through the streams of tears along his cheeks. "I love you so much. I will never leave you. I promise," he seals his promise with a soft loving kiss that lets them both revel in their love.

"I'll never leave you either. I'll be with you the entire way. Just don't hold back any feelings. If you ever want to talk, tell me. I'll listen because that's what you need," she smiles at him as she wipes away the remnants of tears on her cheeks. Chuck's smile grows as she starts wiping the tears from his cheeks. After an emotional silence as they stare into each other's eyes and see the love and truth in them, Sarah finally breaks the silence. "Can you lay on the bed with me?" Sarah asks softly as she scoots over to give him space.

"I'd love to," he grins at her as he climbs onto the bed and lies down. Sarah instantly molds herself to his side and lays her head on his shoulder while her arm drapes over his chest and her leg over his leg. He impulsively starts massaging her back with a gentle hand rubbing up and down. She smiles at the intimate feeling as she looks up at him.

"I love you Chuck," she states softly.

"I love you too," he says with the same soft tone as he looks down and seals it with a kiss.

**/**

**That is it for this story. I thought I'd have to give some spiel about how NBC needs to renew Chuck but there is no need for it, because they did! I think I love NBC again for renewing Chuck; at least until they cancel it lol. But seriously, this is awesome news and I cannot wait to know what it is about.**

**Feel free to drop a review.**


End file.
